Exotic Love
by Lihrah
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu] The duo fund themslelves in a foreign land with a very different language, different ideals, different culture and where you're hot and sweaty five minutes after a shower. [AU, college fic]Rated for language and future chapters.


-Key-

/booyah…/ thoughts

Chapter 1 (I think…) REVISED VERSION

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He ruffled his hair as he looked up at the arrival/departure board with bleary eyes. The flight from New York to New Delhi had apparently been delayed and wouldn't arrive for at least another hour. Glancing at his watch he noticed that it was already 1 in the morning.

"Damn…Stupid planes talking forever and making me lose my beauty sleep…" he muttered to himself.

Naruto was in a New Delhi airport in the middle of the night waiting for God knows whom because he had been blackmailed into coming. No really. Iruka, his mentor and the head of the foreign exchange students at his university, had threatened to throw away his beloved ramen if he didn't. Apparently, a new foreign exchange student was coming into the program. This person was supposed to be a genius and had received special recommendation. However, he had had some personal problems and was arriving several months later than the other students had. Naruto had to go pick him up at the airport and get him safely to the university. When Naruto asked why Iruka couldn't go instead, the man had simply smacked him upside the head and stated that unlike a certain blonde he knew, the brunette had work to complete. Besides, Naruto was free for a couple days and the new student might find it easier to become accustomed to his new life if the blond showed him around a bit. And now, here he was sitting in the waiting area of an airport, extremely bored and tired.

Naruto tried to find a comfortable position to sit in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. Eventually, he gave up and stood with a huff. The blue-eyed blond made his way over to the small café ignoring the curious stares he received from the crowds. It had been unnerving at first, when people not so discreetly ogled him and pointed, whispering to their neighbors. You don't get very many Aryan specimens in India, and even in popular tourist destinations such as Delhi they were gawked at. However, he had gotten used to it by now.

Buying himself a nice, hot, caffeine-rich drink to wake him up, the blond returned to his seat. He took a long sip and smacked his lips in pleasure. Feeling much better, he began to talk to his neighbors, oblivious to whether or not they understood him.

"This coffee here is pretty good, but I still miss the good ol' Starbucks back at home. Well, I guess this is my home now…anyways. You guys sure make some good food you know! I think _paranthas_1 might just tie as my favorite food with ramen. You know ramen? No? BLASPHEMY! You have to try Ramen! It's the best food in the world! Mmmmm…Ramen…" Here the blond began to drool slightly. But he suddenly began talking again.

"The weather here is abysmal, don't you think? I mean, come on! Atleast decide whether it should rain enough to turn the whole country into an ocean or be hot enough to make it a desert! Wait…most of it is already desert. Haha, I knew that. But it is fun! You guys have awesome sites! I've seen _mandirs2, mahals3, bazaars4 _and loads of other stuff! I haven't been to the Taj Mahal yet. Can you believe that?! I just never get the time…I go to college too you see, and even though this is another country they still seem to like to try and kill off as many poor unsuspecting students off with course work! And blah blah blah…"

While Naruto ranted on and on in rather loud English, the poor people sitting around him reacted in several ways: they stared at him in shock wondering what the hell he was saying and if they should call the loony bin; moved as far away as possible to save their eardrums and brains some damage; or smiled tiredly and thought back to their carefree youthful days.

Somehow the hour had flown by and the arrivals board proclaimed that Flight 648 from New York had landed. Naruto dutifully walked over to the roped off area where the passengers would exit and meet up with whoever was here to pick them up. Naruto pulled out a notebook from the bag he was carrying, along with a bright orange sharpie. In large, slightly crooked, capitol letters he spelled out the new kid's name on it. He had to look at the crumpled up note that his mentor had given him to get it right.

Taking up a position right up front he held the notebook in front of him and watched curiously as people slowly began to appear.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke Uchiha had had a relatively comfortable flight, except for the fact that there was an obscenely obese man sitting in front of him who refused to pull the seat up and he was unable to sleep because of the loud, nerve-wracking snores of the lady next to him. Not to mention that the food was abominable. At least they had peanuts.

All in all, he was one cranky raven. He almost sighed in relief when the pilot announced that the plane would land in a few minutes. His face remained stoic as ever, however. Instead, he calmly removed the airplane headphones from his ears and sat back in his seat, tightening the seatbelt.

When the plane finally hit the ground with a bump, Sasuke closed his eyes. He was now in an entirely foreign country where no one knew him or his family. He could start life over on a fresh, clean slate. He could forget the past, and his ghosts would be unable to find him here, so far away from where he came from.

So thinking, the Uchiha grabbed his carry-on from the overhead compartment and walked down the narrow aisle of the plane to the exit. From there, a type of corridor extended from the plane to the main building of the airport. Sasuke took a deep breath and walked down the corridor. He glanced outside at a small window to see a large empty black expanse and city lights in the nighttime beyond. His new home. He wondered what it would be like.

After checking with the personnel and completing the required procedures of entering a new country, Sasuke managed to find his trunk among the hodgepodge waiting to be claimed. He made his way to the doors that would let him into the public part of the airport. As he walked through, pulling his trunk behind him and the duffle bag on his shoulder, he glanced toward the crowd of people waiting behind some separating ropes. The raven-haired young man scanned the heads and gasped slightly when his eyes fell on the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Sunny blond hair, unruly and spiked every which way, but still managing to look soft, accentuated eyes a blue to rival the purest sapphire. Tanned skin contrasted the light features in an exotic way and the voluptuous grin sent tingles up Sasuke's spine. The perfect, Adonis type body was draped with comfortably snug jeans and an orange, open necked tunic shirt that showed off a toned chest. Pretty brown nipples peeked from behind the loose collar in an almost taunting fashion. The fact that this beauty was male did not perturb the brunette. He had long since known his preferences. And, even if he ever might have felt an attraction toward the female species, his nightmare experiences with his fan girls in high school had set him completely off of women.

After a few minutes of inconspicuous ogling the brunette noticed the sign the sex god held. So he was being picked up (pun intended) by this hottie? Inner Sasuke smirked a smirk that would make you shiver and did a little happy dance. Outer Sasuke smirked too, but in a much sexier manner. He ran a free hand through his hair, ruffling it a bit at the back and made his way to his latest interest.

/Fun, fun, fun./

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Naruto scanned the new arrivals again, wondering for the zillionth time who this mystery student was. Frustrated with the boredom, he began a little game with himself. He looked at each new person or persons and guessed who was waiting to pick them up. He was starting to get quite into it, as he had guessed rightly twice in a row. But then, he saw him.

The most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen. Medium length blue-black hair with bangs framing her doll-like face. Eyes like endless dark pools that could hypnotize you and hold you in their clutches for eternity. Skin as pale as porcelain, completely unmarred by any blemishes. A slender frame, and a poise that radiated confidence and self assurance. Dressed in tight jeans that hugged her legs and a short black t-shirt that contrasted vividly with the pale flesh of her midriff.

Naruto swiped his hand across his mouth to remove the drool threatening to dribble down his chin. He almost choked when his Aphrodite made towards him and just barely managed to hide a blush. The blond felt slightly lightheaded and more than a little giddy. Inner Naruto did its little victory dance and thanked Iruka for making him come to the airport after all. If he'd known that /this/ is what he would find here, the blond would have been begging for the job instead of complaining.

The brunette had reached him by now and seemed to be checking him out. Naruto noticed that he was shorter, the brunette beating him by barely an inch. /Hm. I guess I could deal with a taller girlfriend, if she's this hot. Teehee. Time to show 'em why I'm called Every-Babe's-Dream-Uzumaki!/ He thought. He immediately changed his pose from "I'm so fucking tired and bored" to "You know you want this". Or, in other words, he turned slightly to the side and leaned his forearm lazily against one of the holders for the separating ropes and placed his trademark vulpine grin– sexy version- on his face.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke's sneer grew a little as he watched the tanned blond hunk shift into the precarious position. Although, it gave him a nice view of the toned torso and that grin was quite something.

He added a little more sway to his hips, just enough to attract attention, but not so much that he looked like an idiotic fairy. He dragged his trunk to a stop in front of the blond and dropped the bag from his shoulder. He shifted his weight onto one foot, resting a hand on his hip, as he cocked his head and openly took the man in.

Naruto fought down another blush and winked. "Hey there beautiful. What's a sexy kitten like yourself doing in a place like this?" /FUCK! I messed up…shit now she's gonna think I'm just a loser! Why me?!/

Sasuke almost/almost/, snickered. /That's the best he could come up with? What. An. Idiot./ He tossed his bangs out of his eyes and stepped closer, so that his face was only inches away from Naruto's. "I was just looking for my next date and I think-" he rested a hand on the blond's firm stomach- "I just found him."

Naruto shivered as the warm breath tickled his face and the deep, rich voice vibrated in his ears. /Wait…a..DEEP..voice?/ You could almost hear the wheels turning in his brain as he came to realiziation. /SHIT! SHE'S A HE!/

Sasuke watched curiously as Naruto's eyes widened in shock and a bright blush stained his cheekbones. He opened his mouth to say something else, but in that exact moment, a random passerby bumped into Naruto and sent him flying from his already precarious position. Right into Sasuke, knocking them both onto the floor.

Naruto found himself one second almost having a heart attack at realizing that the sexy babe he had been trying (keyword: trying) to flirt with was a guy, and the next second on the ground on top of said male with their lips pressed together. He was stock still in shock. In his mind's eye he took in their appearance. The brunette was lying flat on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around the blond's waist, pressing them tightly into each other. The blond was flat on top of him, one knee in between the brunette's legs and his hands on either side of his head.

Inner Sasuke was so gleeful that he was doing splits and cartwheels. Outer Sasuke blessed every deity he knew of and reveled in the feel of the hard body against his and the soft lips on his. He could smell the musky scent of the blond all around him had a sudden desire to taste him. He tilted his head slightly and licked the other man's bottom lip. He couldn't name the taste but Sasuke knew he could get used to it.

Naruto let out a small moan when Sasuke licked his lip and closed his eyes contentedly. The man beneath him smelled like cologne and cinnamon. Sasuke took this as an opportunity to lick the cleft between Naruto's lips again. Naruto was suddenly brought out of his thoughts and sat up suddenly, sputtering and red as a tomato.

"Wha- What the hell?!" He practically yelled.

"What's the matter, sexy? Didn't you like it?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "I think you enjoyed it quite a bit, if the noises were anything to go by."

"Bu-but you're a guy! And I don't make noises you bastard!" Naruto pointed an accusatory finger down toward the raven, forgetting for a moment that he was sitting on him in a crowd at an airport.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly at the loudness. "You're the one who first flirted with me. And that was pretty lame. What are you? A middle schooler?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shrieked. "I thought you were a girl!"

/A…girl…?/ Sasuke growled and grabbed Naruto's hand, the one that was still pointing. "Does this feel like a girl to you, you moron?" He placed the hand over his crotch.

Naruto's eyes widened even further, if that was possible, and his face turned an interesting shade of magenta. "You pervert! Gah! Lemme go! Eck, I have gay cooties!" He scratched his hand back and leaped to his feet, backing away quickly.

Sasuke got up too and dusted his backside watching the blond retreat. So he was a homophope. The brunette sighed and ruffled his hair. It would have been so much easier if the blue eyed Adonis had been gay. Now he'd have to work at converting him. Oh no, he wasn't giving up. Uchiha's never give up on what wanted until it was in their hands. And Sasuke most definitely wanted Naruto.

He picked up his luggage and walked toward the blond, who kept backing away.

"Stay away from you pervert! I'm warning you!"

Sasuke snorted and tossed his bag toward the panicking man. "Weren't you here to pick me up and take me to the university? Come on, moron."

Naruto caught the bag and blinked at it a few times. Then he looked up at Sasuke with a confused expression and a "Huh?"

Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes, but settled for his trademark smirk instead. "My. Name. Is. Sasuke. Uchiha. And. You. Are. Here. To. Take. Me. Back. To. The. University. Moron," He said slowly and loudly, carefully enunciating each syllable as one would when talking to someone hard of hearing.

"Fuck you, bastard! I'm not a moron! Gah! I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with a perverted gay guy for who knows how long! Come on.." Naruto stomped out of the airport in a huff mumbling angrily under his breath and still blushing. Sasuke followed after him more calmly and enjoyed his view of the idiot's gluteus maximus.

The blond called out to one of the many taxis parked right outside and debated over the price for two people plus luggage back to the university in halting Hindi. Finally settling on something, he tossed the duffle bag onto the roof and waved Sasuke over. Together they lifted the trunk onto the roof of the car as well and the taxi driver secured the bags with a length of rope. The blond got into the backseat and the brunette sat beside him. The driver started the engine and pulled out of the line of taxis, heading toward the main road.

Naruto sat as close to the window, and thus as far away from Sasuke, as he could. He stared at his pouting reflection in the dirty glass. Sasuke was a bastard that was for sure. And not only had he called him a moron, but he had even stolen Naruto's first kiss! Yes, he admitted. Naruto was already nineteen years old, and had never kissed. Until Sasuke-bastard stole his oral virginity. /Okay that just sounded…wrong…/, Naruto blinked. But he had to admit; Sasuke was really very beautiful, with his delicate and doll-like features. And he was so bloody effeminate! If he didn't look so girly, Naruto wouldn't have flirted, and this whole thing would never have happened! It was all Sasuke's fault. Yes, that made perfect sense to the flustered blond. Blame Sasuke and everything will be all right.

Sasuke on the other hand, stayed on his side of the cramped taxi. He refrained from touching the blond, though with difficulty, and instead watched him silently. He didn't want to make him uncomfortable and afraid of the raven. He would have to hold back until he could gain the blond's friendship and trust before going any further. Or, at least, he'd /try/. It was going to be bloody difficult keeping his hand's off the moron when he looked so cute as he did now, pouting. The blond was so adorable, it should be illegal. Speaking of which…

"Hey."

Naruto jumped, forgetting for a moment that the bastard of his thoughts was sitting right next to him. He turned around slightly and blushed again, remembering how the deep voice had sent shivers down his spine.

"Y-Yeah, pervert?"

"You still haven't told me your name." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the added "pervert" but he didn't say anything. After all, he needed a name. He couldn't keep calling the blond "the blond" now could he? No.

"Huh? Oh…um, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto. Not a bad name.

"Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm glad you came for me. I hope you keep coming for me, again and again."

"Oh, yeah, su- ARGH! YOU PERVERT!" Naruto hit him on the head and backed against the door.

"OW! You moron! That hurt!" Sasuke gave back as good as he got.

"GRR! Stay away from me you pervert bastard person!"

"Don't call me bastard moron!"

"Don't call me moron!"

The taxi driver chuckled silently to himself and turned on his radio. "Jeevani bhi kya cheez hoti he, nahi?5"

°°°°°°°°°

**A/N:** Well…this little idea has been plaguing me for quite a while and I just needed to get it down somewhere. Yeah, it's set in India. I see several Naruto college/high school fanfics set in places like the US, Europe, Japan, etc, but I have yet to find one in India. And, well, since I've been there a few times I know the place, and I do speak Hindi (somewhat) so I can have them insult each other in another language besides Japanese or English

To be quite frank, I don't like how it turned out. Sasuke seems OOC and I think Naruto's self questioning about his sexuality is way too soon, and there are other things bothering me. But what can you expect at 2 in the morning on a school night when I have still a big project to do (I wrote it last night but was too tired to post it then)? Yah, procrastinator me. I'm very likely (like 99.9) to completely rewrite this in a more IC and less obvious way.

I don't know if I'll continue. I doubt it, but we'll see, ne? Depends on reviewer responses. I have lots of little scenes floating in my head, but I have yet to think of a real plotline or anything. And I don't have much time to write. Soo….review and tell me what you think?

Squee!

Lihrah

Oh yeah, you people have to read _King Dork_ by Frank Portman. No, it is not online, and it isn't fanfiction, nor is it yaoi. It's a real unlive book with covers and pages that you can hold in your hands or feet or whatever and can be found at a library, bookstore, or random psychotic normal person's closet (read the book to figure out what I mean, you lazy fellow fans).

Ciao for reals this time, peoples!

A/N 2: Gah! I can't believe I totally forgot about the translations of the Indian words I used! Gargh…fucked up, completely exhausted mind of mine decided to go take a dump it seems. Anyways, here are the translations/explanations:

1 Paranthas are a kind of flat bread that isn't baked but is cooked on a skillet thingy. Dunno what it's called. The totally flat pan thingamajigger? Yeah, they usually have some kind of vegetable filling on the inside. My favorite is potato or alloo da parantha followed closely by muuli da panrantha. Muuli is a kind of long white radish thing. Oh, and they are a mostly North Indian/Punjabi dish.

2 Mandirs, for those of you who don't know, are Hindu temples. There are lots of very beautiful ones all over India filled with examples of Indian art and sculpture.

3 Mahal means palace. That's all the explanation needed.

4 Bazaars are the original flee markets. Usually located in crowded, cramped streets, they consist of stalls, carts, stray dogs, and noise. Fun places. Watch out for the poop- oh too late.

5 "What a thing youth is, no?"


End file.
